geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Le' Cochon Danseur: Director's Cut
Original story could be found here. Original Version Vous connaissez le film "Le Cochon Danseur" ? C'est un vieux film de 1907 qui relate les histoires d'un cochon. Le film fait seulement 4 minutes et il est assez dérangeant... Mais j'étais loin d'avoir tout vu... Récemment sur Youtube, j'avais trouvé une vidéo en relation avec ce vieux film... C'était "Dancing Pig : Director's cut". J'imagine qu'un anglophone avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen de se procurer un document rare tel que celui-ci et qu'il l'a numérisé. Je décidai d'y jeter un oeil, car peut-être que j'aurais des infos sur comment les trucages de l'époque avaient été réalisés. Je cliquai sur le lien de la vidéo et elle démarra. Elle durait 7:47... Mais étrangement, pendant une demi seconde, l'indicateur de temps total a affiché 6:66... Ou alors c'était mon imagination... La vidéo commença. Elle démarrait exactement de la même façon que la vidéo d'origine... J'allais partir en hurlant au titre fake quand je remarquai qu'au lieu de la musique de piano qu'il y avait pour illustrer le film, il n'y avait aucun son... Enfin, pas tout à fait. En augmentant le volume, le silence était en fait un simple bruit blanc un peu vieillot. comme si un disque vynil sans musique se jouait. Il n'y avait pas le titrage du début, non plus. à la 30ème seconde, au moment où le cochon se prenait le bouquet de fleur de la fille, L'écran se secoua affreusement et la femme disparut de la scène ! Le cochon jouait tout seul dans le vide... L'écran se coupe violemment une fois de plus après un moment et la femme réapparut. Mais à la place de la table où elle était, il y avait une tache noire sur le sol, comme si un liquide sombre était tombé. Puis, plan totalement noir. Le bruit blanc continuait. J'eus l'impression d'entndre un murmure mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce que ça disait. Après une minute de noir total, le cochon réapparut. C'était le dernier plan du film original, le plan hideux où le cochon tirait la langue et riait avec ses crocs. Il passait en boucle sans relache, toujours avec ce bruit blanc léger. Les murmures reprenaient, mais ils étaient plus perceptibles, bien que toujours incompréhensibles. A ceci commence à se mêler des plaintes longues et basses, comme des hurlements à vitesse réduite. ça devenait de plus en plus fort. Parfois,l'écran flashait des images subliminales. Quand je mettais en pause la vidéo, je vis que c'était des photos d'époque dégueulasses et bien gores. Un type quis'est fait déchiqueté par un train. Une autre photo d'un cadavre humain se faisant opérer. J'ai eu envie de vomir... Et à la toute fin de la vidéo, les hurlements étaient assourdissants. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus fait peur... Ce qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'est que pendant la dernière seconde du film, le plan du cochon est comme passée en relief et sa langue sortie me donnait l'impression qu'elle était à 20 centimères de moi ! Je sursautai et Youtube afficha ses liens, comme il le fait quand une vidéo se termine... Peu de temps après avoir visionné ça, J'ai reçu un coup de fil. Quand j'ai décroché, une voix au ton bas m'a dit "Tu l'as amené chez toi. Tu l'as amené chez toi. Tu l'as amené chez toi." Comme ça, sans arrêt, avec juste une pause de deux ou trois secondes entre chaque. Il ne répondait pas à mes allo. C'est quoi ça ? Une blague ? Je ne sais pas... Ce qui est sur, c'est que depuis cette vidéo et ce coup de fil, j'ai l'impression d'être observé... Je vois une langue rose, des crocs blancs et des yeux rouges m'observer dans le recoin sombre de la porte ouverte de ma chambre lorsqu'il fait nuit... Et je n'ose pas fermer cette putain de porte... Translated Version You know the movie "The Pig Dancer"? This is an old movie from 1907 that tells the stories of a pig. The film is only 4 minutes and it is quite disturbing ... But I was far from having seen everything ... Recently on Youtube, I found a video related to this old movie ... It was "Dancing Pig: Director's Cut". I imagine that English had succeeded by I know not what way to get a rare document such as this one and it was scanned. I decided to take a look because maybe I would have information on how the special effects of the time had been made. I clicked on the link of the video and it started. It lasted 7:47 ... But strangely, for half a second, the total time indicator posted 6:66 ... Or maybe it was my imagination ... The video began. She started exactly the same way as the original video ... I was screaming from under fake when I noticed that instead of piano music there was to illustrate the film, there was no sound ... Well, not quite. By increasing the volume, the silence was in fact a simple white noise a bit outdated. as if a vinyl disc with no music playing. There was no titration beginning either. at the 30th second, when the pig took the bouquet flower girl, screen shook terribly and the woman disappeared from the scene! The pig playing alone in the empty ... The screen is violently cut again after a while and the woman reappeared. But instead of the table where she was, there was a black spot on the floor, as if a dark liquid was dropped. Then, map completely black. White noise continued. I had the feeling entndre a whisper but I failed to understand what it said. After a minute of total black pig reappeared. It was the last shot of the original film, the plane where the hideous pig stuck out his tongue and laughed with his fangs. He spent loop tirelessly, always with that slight white noise. Murmurs resumed, but they were more noticeable, although still incomprehensible. At this begins to meddle in long and low complaints, such as screaming at reduced speed. it got louder. Sometimes, the screen flashed subliminal images. When I put pause the video, I saw that it was vintage photos disgusting and gory. Type quis'est is shredded by a train. Another photo of a human corpse by surgery. I wanted to vomit ... And at the very end of the video, the screams were deafening. But this is not what scares me the most ... What made me the most fear is that in the last second of the movie, in terms of pig is passed as relief and output language gave me the impression it was 20 cm or me! I jumped up and nailed his Youtube links, as it does when a video ends ... Shortly after watching it, I received a phone call. When I got a low tone voice told me "You have brought with you. Thou hast brought with thee. Thou hast brought home." Like that, constantly, with just a break for two or three seconds between each. He did not respond to my hello. What is this?A joke? I do not know ... What's on, is that since this video and call, I feel observed ... I see a pink tongue, white fangs and red eyes watching me in the dark corner of the open door of my room after dark ... And I dare not close the